two without towels
by coral crayon 26
Summary: Our two power couples go on vacation, but a failed invention and a lack of towels may result in a very memorable first night.


**I OWN NOTHING. JIMMY NEUTRON IS OWNED BY NICKELODEON. THIS IS A FANFICTION AND THUS FALLS UNDER FAIR USE.**

"VACATION"

"Sheen, you've been saying that for 20 minutes STRAIGHT"

" Oh come on Libby, don't act like your not excited"

"Excited, yes, a screaming maniac, NO"

All of this screaming and yelling was the result of Jimmy selling one of his inventions( hypercube to be precise) and using part of his multi grand for a couples vacation ( jimmy/cindy and sheen/libby) at the metro grande hotel: a beautiful 5 star hotel with deluxe rooms and a private pool. Granted, it didn't get as many guests as other hotels due to how expensive it was to stay there, almost exclusively reserved for wealthy folks(like snobs and fellow geniuses). It was just the thing they needed to start off their summer vacation.

After about 15 more minutes of screaming and high altitude driving, the 4 finally arrived at the hotel. They starred at aww at the literal glow of the polished building.

"Do I know how to pick a hotel or what?"

"Yah, but can you find a parking spot for a hover car"

"I got it Cindy, they said I could park on the roof"

"Classy"

He set the craft own and they made their way down to the lobby. After they got their roomkeys and got sheen's tongue off an ice sculpture, they all headed to their room.

"Now this is a room I can get used to"

It was a huge deluxe room with separate rooms, 2 massive bathrooms, an enormous television in each room, and a mini fridge with expensive snacks.

"I'm gonna check out my room"

"I'm gonna freshen up, sheen and I have a date night tonight"

"I'm gonna do some self pampering after your done lib"

"And I'm gonna head to the pool, and try out a new invention"

"and what would that be?"

"BEHOLD: jet trunks, comfy swim trunks with air jet boosters, the perfect gear for swimming and sliding abilities."

"whats the downside: nuclear powered, evil cpu, no pockets..."

"real funny, but I made sure stuff like this doesn't happen anymore"

"so there's no downside?"

"well, it's kind of big but otherwise it's fool proof"

"just make sure it doesn't fly off, last thing we need is you running around the hotel naked"

"Especially after my experience in college"

Cindy snickered a bit but jimmy didn't notice.

"I'm gonna go change"

"okay"

Jimmy went into the other bathroom(pretty much the boys bathroom), stripped his clothes off, and put his new swimsuit on. He had to tie the laces to it so it would stay on. He grabbed his roomcard and went down to the pool.

When jimmy made it down to the pool, he saw that it had a huge waterslide, a diving board, and no other people.

"YES, a huge pool all to myself"

Jimmy then ran to the pool and pulled off a huge cannonball. The water splashed all over the sides of the pool.

"Ahhhh, after a hot ride some cool water is just what I needed, now lets test these trunks out"

He turned his trunks on(sorry I need a minute to let that line sink in... okay i'm good) and tested out the speed by doing laps. The air jets boosted his speeds tremendously, beating the speeds of Olympic swimmers with ease. He had to pull his trunks up since they were slipping a bit.

"I should get a better fitting pair of trunks when I get back to the lab,oh well"

He started swimming around for a bit, just enjoying the peace and quiet. After swimming around for a bit, he headed up to the top of the water slide.

"Time for an epic belly flop"

He hopped onto the slide and slid down on his belly

"time for a boost"

He turned his trunks on which made him slide down even faster. When he hit the water, he felt a massive sting from the as most belly flops do. Once he got back to the surface, he saw all the water outside of the pool from his epic flash, but he also saw...his trunks. In denial, he felt down under the water and felt his bare butt. He screamed as he realized he was naked, his trunks flying past the hotel and into the city, his room card thankfully falling out of his trunk pocket and into the water with him.

"Can this get any WORSE?"

Yes it can, as a huge crowd of guests started walking into the pool, none of them really noticing Jimmy. Jimmy was trying not to get to close to anyone to avoid them finding out he's naked.

"I gotta find a way out of here"

He then noticed a medikit under one of the pool chairs and saw that it had towels, some medicine, a flare, and some monster stickers

"BRAIN BLAST"

He loaded pool water and the medicine into the flare gun, put the stickers on the flare, and used the towels to muffle the sound. He swam to the edge of the pool and fired the flare gun. Nobody noticed the flare due to the towels muffling it, but when the flare went off, the flare formed into a giant firework shaped like the monsters from the stickers. Everyone was freaked out from the firework and fled from the pool, grabbing towels as they headed back into the hotel. Jimmy was relieved as everyone left.

"Phew, now to get a towel and get back to my room"

He looked around to make sure no one was there and got out of the pool, but in the panic everyone grabbed a towel, leaving none left for him

"Oh, come on"

Jimmy had no choice but to basically go streaking(again) to get back to his hotel room. Jimmy looked around the lobby and very few people were there, and any who were there were either reading or playing video games.

Jimmy was sneaking and hiding around various furniture,making sure no one noticed him. After sneaking around the lobby, he finally made it to the elevator. Luckily, it was empty so he didn't have to cover himself. He pressed the button for the top floor and it started moving. He gave a sigh of relief that it was over, but just as it was about to reach the top floor, it stopped. Jimmy's eyes grew as he realized what that meant.

A couple and their kids walked into the supposedly empty elevator. Unbeknownst to them, Jimmy was clinging to the top of the elevator, trying to stay on the corner.

"Man it's nice to get a vacation after 3 months of stress"

"just make sure you keep your trunks on"

Jimmy blushed a bit and rolled his eyes.

"Honey, your sweating again"

"oh come on, I thought the deodorant would work this time"

But it wasn't sweat, Jimmy was still soaked from the pool and didn't dry off. So not only was he dripping, but was starting to slip. Jimmy was about to fall, until the couple finally made it to the lobby.

"Finally, now let's get to that pool"

"Come on kids"

"Yah"

Luckily no one came in to the elevator, and jimmy hit the ground as soon as it closed. He let out a small yelp as he landed on his groin.

"Ouch, that hurt"

Jimmy then hit the button again, he was leaning against the wall from the pain.

CINDY'S POV

Cindy was relaxing in the bath, the hot water bringing a sense of calm and peace to her body.

"Ah, now this is what I call a relaxing vacation"

After a few more minutes of relaxing in the tub, she drained the tub and was looking for a towel, but both bathrooms were fresh out of towels.

"Seriously?"

"She went to the living room and called house keeping, not bothering to cover up her naked body since she alone in the room( for now)

"Hello house keeping"

"Yes can you please bring some towels up to room 1001"

"Okay but it may take a few minutes, we're steam pressing them now"

"Okay thanks"

JIMMY'S POV

Jimmy made it to his room and used the roomkey, but unbeknownst to him, he walked in on a butt naked Cindy.

As soon as they made eye contact, they both screamed. Jimmy and Cindy hid by the sides of a couch, blushing in embarrassment.

"Why are you naked?"

"Why are you naked?"

"I lost my trunks"

"I got out of the bath"

"Well where's your towel"

"There aren't any"

"Well that explains it"

"Explains what?"

"I saw water dripping down your nipples"

Cindy blushed bright red once he said that, and ran over to punch him. But right as she came into eye contact, she tripped over the carpet, her naked body falling onto Jimmy's, and into an accidental kiss.

They were both surprised at first, but then they embraced each other and jimmy pulled her in close. Cindy was rubbing her nipples across Jimmy's chest while Jimmy was grabbing her butt. As they were kissing, Jimmy was starting to get warm below the(non existent) belt. They broke the kiss as Jimmy's groin was poking at Cindy as it was getting hard.

"That was amazing"

"Let's move this to the bed"

They walked over to Cindy's bedroom and both climbed into bed. They then began to make out again, their privates rubbing against each other, sending a tingly feeling through their whole bodies"

"Are you ready Cindy?"

"Take me neutron"

And with that, their hormones fully took over. Jimmy positioned his groin over Cindy's cave, and slowly started to insert it. She screamed a bit as he broke her barrier, but after a minute she gave him the thumbs up to keep going. He started to thrust as deep into her as he could. Cindy was moaning in her ear from the sensation. It was so intense that she grabbed his butt and started pushing and pulling in and out as hard as she could. In response, he proceeded to grab,squeeze, and lick her breasts, making her moan even more. He was gradually increasing his speed, causing the bed to rock and shake immensely. It was rocking so hard that it was starting to bang against the wall and getting the attention of the couple in the next room

"Well trixie, sounds like the couple next door is getting it on, maybe we should follow suit?"

"Timmy you are so pervy, but it is just us so lets go"

Jimmy and Cindy were getting louder with their love making, almost getting the attention of the entire hall. Cindy was now wrapping her legs around his waist, thrusting even harder then before. With one last massive thrust, they had both reached their climax. The two were so exhausted by the experience, that they both passed out in bed. They fell asleep with a smile of satisfaction, knowing that this was going to be a VERY fun vacation.


End file.
